


how simple my heart (can be)

by gigiskate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bisexual Tessa Virtue, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiskate/pseuds/gigiskate
Summary: If Tessa were to pinpoint the moment she knew…well, it might be rather difficult, because on some level hadn’t she always known?
Relationships: Tessa Virtue/Original Female Character(s), Tessa Virtue/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	how simple my heart (can be)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write bisexual Tessa for months. Go figure that I couldn't wait to get write any longer in the middle of finals. So this is short but I do hope to write more. No idea how long this will actually be or if it'll be completed, but I wanted to try. I know bi Tessa is frequently requested/talked about but barely actually written, so if you do like it I hope you'll let me know.

When Scott tells Tessa that Alice Hudson has moved back to Canada, she’s almost positive he’s playing a prank on her. 

“Seriously, Scott? Alice left London? What for?” she asks him over the phone while sorting her laundry.

“Hell if I know, T, it was short and sweet. I think we were both kind of in a hurry, but she did ask about you.” At this Tessa snorts.

“I don’t know why she would bother asking about me. It’s not as if she’s said a word to me beyond ‘Happy Birthday!’ or ‘Congrats on the Olympics’! since she moved.” Scott chuckles. 

“Tess, you were kids when she left. And it was messy as fuck on both ends, don’t act like you behaved perfectly in this situation.” It’s been years since Tessa has given Alice more than a passing thought, but at Scott’s comments she can feel her throat become tight, her eyes start to water. 

“You don’t know the half of it. You don’t know what it was like, what it’s been like.”

“I know you probably could’ve been a little nicer – T are you okay?” Tessa sniffles again.

“I gotta go, I’ll talk you to before I head to Montreal.” Tessa quickly hangs up and discards the jeans she had been folding. She glances at her phone and realizes Scott is already calling her back, probably to apologize, but she’s not in the mood; she’ll accept his apology gracefully later and deny she was ever that upset. She shouldn’t be that upset, and it shocks her that she is. It’s not Alice specifically that’s upset her, she realizes eventually. It’s everything that Alice had entailed when she was younger, and all that’s continued to gone left unsaid in her adult life. 

***

If Tessa were to pinpoint the moment she knew…well, it might be rather difficult, because on some level hadn’t she always known? She can recall that as a child she would become obsessed with female teachers and coaches, insisting on dressing like them or styling her hair in similar manners. Adapting their ways of speaking and posture. But until she understood how she felt about Alice she hadn’t thought much of her childhood infatuations. It’s funny what you can learn about yourself in retrospect. 

So, like many of the important realizations in her life, Tessa supposes she really, truly, knew when Scott knew; the end of twelfth grade, following the party where it wasn’t exactly a secret that Tessa had drunkenly kissed Alice. 

“I’m just saying, T, you’ve been spending a lot of time with her. You clearly like her. And it’s not exactly a secret that she’s dated girls before.” Scott wiggled his eyebrows at Tessa in a questioning manner.

“Scott it’s not like that,” Tessa had responded angrily. “We were drunk. Maybe Alice does like me, I’m not sure, but I like boys. I’ve had boyfriends.”

“That doesn’t mean a whole lot, Tess,” had been Scott’s strangely soothing answer. “People swing both ways. Or people change their mind altogether. I’m just saying, if you were into her, or any other girl for that manner, it could never change how I feel about you.” 

Tessa had stormed off after this conversation, but yes, she figures, it had been then that she knew. Scott, her soulmate in a way that most people could never understand, who knew her better than anyone, knew, and so did she. But he gave her the courtesy of acting somewhat surprised when she finally acknowledged her bisexuality out loud to him nearly six months later. There were no mocking “I told you so’s” like her sister had given her, just reassurances that nothing would change, and it could be handled however they wished. 

The way of handling the “situation”, as Tessa began to refer to her sexuality privately, became, well, not handling it at all. 

“I will not speak to my mother about this, Scott.” Tessa had practically shouted at him while driving home from a practice that had left her feeling particularly sore and grumpy.

“I’m just saying, Tessa, you have to consider what it means if the story gets out that you’re dating a girl.” Tessa snorted.

“What story? There’s nothing to tell. Alice isn’t my girlfriend, and even if she was I don’t know why the press or anyone at Skate Canada will care about who I’m dating. They all know that you and I aren’t together.”

“Don’t be naïve, T,” Scott said as he took his right hand from the steering wheel and reached for Tessa’s. “You and I may know your relationship is boring,” (at this Tessa giggled) “but it would be a story. ‘Canada’s skating sweethearts aren’t together and you’ll NEVER guess why!’” Tessa groans. 

“Please, Scott, let’s just keep all of this between us. Jordan won’t say anything to my mom and I know you won’t say anything. There’s no damage control to be done if there’s nothing to tell. I swear, I won’t let anyone find out.” She pleaded with him and Scott squeezed her hand. 

“Is that anyway to live though, T?” he asked her quietly. 

“For now, yeah. It’s really all I can do.” Scott sighed. 

“It shouldn’t have to be like this. I’m sorry it has to be like this.” Tessa brought his knuckles to her mouth, a gesture she knows people who lack the intimacy that she and Scott share strange, but to the two of them and their strange language it’s comforting. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”


End file.
